The One That Almost Got Away - A James Potter Love Story
by ettorah
Summary: James Potter gave up asking Lily to go out with him, the rejections getting more hurtful. So, he let her go, the girl he had been 'in love' with for years. But when he did this, he realised what was in front of him the whole time. His beautiful, funny best friend, Juliette Black. The Christmas Ball is fast approaching. Will James get his act together in time to ask her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Back.

For any of you who didn't see my other post, this account was originally Chocolate15Chip, but I changed my name after I sorta fell in love with this one!

I just want to say thank you for everyone's support, and everyone who commented and messaged me on my other story when I said a bit about my life, and your support really helped me, so thank you again.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!

 **The One That Almost Got Away**

Some facts will be wrong

Peter Pettigrew isn't in this story.

Story – 6th-year

~~ooo~~

The train started to move away from the station, leaving waving parents and families behind. In one carriage were the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Juliette Black. James and Sirius were currently arguing over what sweet was best, while Remus and Juliette were just trying to read in peace.

"Chocolate frogs are obviously the better choice."

"Yeah right, Bertie Botts every flavour beans are better, never knowing what you are going to get."

"Same with the cards in chocolate frogs, and anyway who wants to eat an earwax bean?"

"SHUT UP!" Juliette had had enough. "They are both great sweets, so stop arguing. You're giving us a headache."

"Oh, did we distract you from your book, Julie?" Sirius smirked.

"You won't be smirking when I hit you with this book," Juliette muttered, making the other boys smile, and went back to her book.

Sirius turned to James. "So, Jamesy, how many times are you going to ask out our red-headed friend this year? Is the number in the hundreds or the thousands?"

James sighed and looked out the window. "The number is 0."

The others looked at him in surprise, Remus and Juliette looking up from their books. "Are you feeling well James?"

James turned to his best friends. "I'm fed up of being rejected. She said some hurtful things, so I moved on. Simple." The others exchanged wary glances.

Remus was the first one to speak. "I say good on you. She was treating you like dirt, it's good you finally moved on."

Juliette nodded. "Now maybe you can find someone better." Her cheeks turned pink at that, her grey eyes not meeting anyone else's, but only Sirius noticed and reminded himself to ask his sister about that later.

James decided to change the subject. "Remus, haven't you got a prefect meeting?"

"Yes, someone's going to get me soon."

They were silent for a moment before Sirius exclaimed, "Did you see that we had to bring dress robes?"

Remus nodded. "There'll be a ball of some kind then."

"Party!" James and Sirius high-fived, grinning.

"No, a ball. More formal dancing and less getting wasted." Juliette informed them, a smile on her face. The boy's faces fell.

"When do you think they'll announce it?" Sirius asked.

"Probably a month or so before, to give time for everyone to be prepared," Remus said.

"Might be a Christmas ball," Juliette wondered.

"But then some people won't come to it. Might be an end of year ball." James countered.

Remus added, "It might just be for sixth years."

There was a knock at the door, then Lily opened the door. She turned to Remus without even acknowledging the three others in the compartment. "We have a prefect meeting."

Remus nodded, stuffing his book into his bag. Lily turned to the other occupants of the room. "Hi, Juliette, Black, Potter," Juliette said hi back, while Sirius and James offered a half-hearted wave.

She strutted out of the room with Remus after he had said: "See you in a bit."

The three chatted for the rest of the journey about nothing in particular. But what Sirius noticed was James and Juliette sneaking looks at each other when they thought no-one was looking, then blushing when they see the other looking at them.

Juliette had grown up from the small girl she was. She grew up into a beautiful girl, with flowing chocolate brown hair, stormy grey eyes that seemed to stare into your soul, with flawless skin and a body to die for. James also had grown from the boy he was. He had grown up into a strong man, full of muscle from hours of Quidditch practice, he still had his mop of hair, but it was styled now.

Sirius smirked at the two-clueless people in front of him. He was going to get them together by the end of the year, no matter what. He knew that they both liked each other. Juliette would always be his little sister, but if there was anyone that she got together with, he would want it to be James because he would treat her right.

~~ooo~~

Juliette got up from her seat in the carriage and grabbed her clothes.

"Just going to get changed." She headed to the toilets. The boys quickly followed her example and got changed. Sirius took the time before Juliette got back to interrogate… talk to his best friend.

"So… James."

James raised an eyebrow. "So… Sirius."

"Is there another reason why you have decided to stop asking out Lily?"

James blushed slightly. "No, pfft, why would you think that...?"

Sirius carried on, "Because I was thinking that if there was another reason, it could be because of a certain sister of mine."

James couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face, and the slightly dreamy smile that crept onto his face. He also couldn't lie to Sirius. "Yes, okay. I like your sister."

Sirius leaned back, his job is complete. "Don't hurt her. Don't mess it up. Other than that, get a move on, otherwise, someone else is going to get her."

An awkward silence filled the cabin before James blurted out, "Chocolate frogs are still better than Bertie's beans."

"PRONGS!"

~~ooo~~

Juliette sat next to Sirius, across from James, who was next to Remus. They clapped along with everyone else when first years got into Gryffindor's. Then it was time for Dumbledore's speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another year of Hogwarts. Now I have two words for you. Tuck in!" Suddenly, food appeared all over the great hall.

"Amen to that," Sirius and Juliette said.

"That still scares me how you can do that," James spoke with a sausage roll stuffed in his mouth.

"Do what?" They said together while smirking, making Remus laugh.

They all immediately started eating. Juliette turned to Alice who was sitting to the right of James.

"And how was your romantic getaway, Alice?" Alice immediately blushed and launched into an explanation.

"It was so great, we went to the beach every night, went for romantic walks in the moonlight and his family were so kind."

Juliette smiled at her friend. "So, you're going out now?" Alice blushed again, then smiled and muttered a yes. Juliette beamed, glad that Alice had finally found someone that deserved her.

Alice smirked, "Any hope with your crush?" Alice was the only one, other than Sirius who had guessed, that knew about her crush on James.

Juliette smiled. "I suppose that there is hope, seeing that he had got over Lily."

When Alice and Juliette first met, they bonded over a love of books, staying best friends ever since. While their roommates weren't the worst ones you could have, they tended to stay away from Lily.

 **~~ooo~~**

Hello! So, what did you think? Please review and say if you liked it. Your support keeps me writing!

Thank you for reading

\- Charlie Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, the first Quidditch match was upon them, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Sirius and James were both on the team as beaters, earning the nickname "the beater brothers" fur to how in sync they were. Juliette and Remus cheered along with the rest of their house.

The match was neck and neck throughout the whole game, but then one seeker spotted the golden snitch. Both seekers were on its tail, diving and weaving through other players to keep up with it. But before they could reach it, a rogue ball was hit and made its way to Sirius' head, the force causing his to fall off his broom and hit the ground, rendering him unconscious. Gasps were heard all over the pitch, causing the Hufflepuff seeker to get distracted. The other seeker took this chance and grabbed the snitch, making Gryffindor the winner, however no-one was paying attention.

Juliette, Remus and Sirius rushed Sirius and took him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey cast a spell over him, checking his injuries.

She turned to the other three watching with worried expressions. "He's just unconscious, dearies. Nothing to worry about". At their sigh of relief, she left the three teenagers staring at Sirius' resting body.

Juliette was the first to move, taking a seat next to the bed, grabbing Sirius' hand. Remus sat on the chair opposite, while James sat next to Juliette. She immediately rested her head on James' shoulder and shut her eyes, while he rested his head upon hers.

~~ooo~~

"Ugh," Sirius moaned as he woke up, clutching his head. He looked around the hospital wing, wondering what he did this time to end up there again. Then, he remembered the ball hitting him, and falling to the ground.

He looked around the bed and spotted Juliette and James cuddled up together on one chair next to him and smiled. His smile turned into a grin when he looked to the other side of the bed and spotted Remus resting his head on the side of the bed, asleep. He moved Remus' hair out of his eyes and went back to sleep with a smile.

~~ooo~~

Juliette wandered aimlessly around Hogwarts on a quiet Sunday, with the sole intent of simply exploring. She had just been 'kicked out' of the library again because James and Sirius got into another fake fight, and because she was laughing at them, this was seen as aiding the disruption, so she was hoping to find a place to hang out without worrying about being kicked out. The common room was full of people already, the bedrooms were too small, etcetera. However, when she walked past a certain wall, she heard a strange sound. She retraced her steps, to find a that certainly wasn't there before.

Hesitantly, she opened the door to reveal a large, open room with bean bags scattered around and couches around the edge, and a fireplace on the far end of the room. Juliette couldn't believe her eyes. She started to wonder what room this was before the pieced it together.

"The room of requirement." She remembered reading about it, that it was a room that appeared when someone needed a certain place, but that it was essentially a myth, that it didn't exist. But from the evidence in front of her, that was obviously false.

She stepped into the room, taking it in. She rushed to get Alice and the boys and tell them about her discovery.

 **HEY! So, I'm back, I've actually updated even if it is a bit after I first posted. I might not be carrying on with this story, I might try and do some shorter storied and do a series of them, because of my lack of being able to update it might suit me better.**

 **So, I have other accounts - on Wattpad I am McGeeky, and on Archive Of Our Own I am MissGeeky, so follow me on there if you want to!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Love, Charlie Xxx**


End file.
